I Will Follow Her
by DarkLadyXandra
Summary: Just a short tid bit that came to mind. Probable prequel to my Iris and Fenris story. A Fenris POV as he watches and thinks about Hawke, hinting at the rivalry between him and Anders. Pure fluff and pretty short.


Dragon Age 2 is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

This is just a short tid bit I wrote. Consider it a small prequel to my Iris Hawke and Fenris story, taking place at an earlier, undefined point of time. I might add more, I don't know. I'm having a bad case of writer's block, so I am hoping this could mean that it is lessening a bit.

I hope you guys enjoy, and I would appreciate any reviews!

* * *

She is exquisite grace wrapped in deadly efficiency. With every swipe of her blade, every turn of her lithe body, I am entranced. Even as the bodies fall around her and blood splatters her angelic features, she doesn't slow until the last of her enemies are slain

If beauty had a name, it would be hers. If the sun were to rise by a god's whim, it would be hers alone. No matter the obstacle; no matter the enemy. Nothing stands in her way when she has set her mind. Stubborn, yet fair, she guides us not because we are ordered to, but because we are compelled to. Each of us who fight along side of her chose to be here, risking our lives for her goals and dreams. Why? Perhaps all of us have our own reasons. Myself, I could not imagine any other place I would rather be. Even risking death at her side is better than an eternity of peace without her.

"That's the last of them, Hawke. For a second there I thought that they would never stop coming."

I look over at our dwarven companion as I resheathe my blade. If I could ever call anyone a 'friend' in this Maker forsaken world, it would be him. Not that I would ever say so, of course.

"You almost sound disappointed, Varric."

I keep silent as the others in our group exchange light hearted banter and playful jokes. My focus is instead drawn to the still bleeding gash in Hawke's arm. With a scowl I march over to her and lift her arm to inspect it.

"You're bleeding," I simply state, my frown deepening.

"It's no big deal, Fenris. I'll just get Anders to heal it."

"Which is easy enough," Anders, the demon mage, replied with too wide of a smirk. Placing his right hand over her wound, his eyes close for a moment before a soft blue light bleeds forth from where his hand is. "See? Nothing I can't handle."

The urge to slice that smirk off his face rises within me, and I have to hold myself back lest I do actually harm the abomination. Healer or no, the mage that accompanies us is a dangerous abomination. And everyday it confounds me as to why the sensible and rational Hawke would continue to allow him to travel with us.

"You should still be more careful." Damn, that came out harsher than I meant it. The stern look that she gives me says so.

"I am careful, Fenris. Which is why it was only a small gash and not my whole arm being lopped off. Besides, it's not like I'm the only one who gets hurt."

"That's different." _You're different._

"Oh relax, elf. All is well, I say. A bunch of baddies killed, loot is sure to be collected, and everyone still has all their limbs."

Again, the urge rises to bring forth my blade. If only to remind the abomination exactly what type of elf that I am.

"Come on you two. It's going to be dark soon and I want get these herbs back to the client before nightfall."

Obediently I drop the issue. Not that I am ever _obedient_. Or at least, not anymore. But with her, I am not who I am. Nor who I was. With her, I am something else. Something different. Something even I don't understand. Even as a slave, I never felt so compelled to follow someone as I do with her. Yet at the same time, just being close to her makes me feel more free than I ever have.

I take my place behind her, watching for attacks from behind or to the side. As usual, she leads us wherever she plans on going, which is just fine with me. Whatever contracts or missions she undertakes are her choice, I am simply to make sure she survives them. Wherever she goes, I will follow. Even to the Fade if need be.


End file.
